I Promise
by The8thHorcrux77
Summary: What actually happened when the V-Day video was leaked.


DISCLAIMER-- i, in all ways respect dan and phill privacy, and understand that they are two real people with real lives, and they can do what they want with there lives, this fix was a birthday request by someone who wishes to be unnamed. and i in no way support what happened with the V-Day video (both the leak and the trouble after) and please do not

go looking for the video if you have not already watched it. and i would like to, not that they would ever read this, thank Dan and Phil. they have changed mine, and so many other people's lives, in a good way, and helped me through some hard times, even when i was at my lowest point they made me smile, and i'm sure i'm not the only one. anyway i'm blabbing sorry, on with the story.

the V-Day video was just accidental leaked by youtube*

Phil's POV-

"Phiillllll" I hear Dan call from the front room of our small apartment. I answer almost instantly, "yes Dan?" There is a short pause before I once again hear the fermilar voice, which I now call home. "Do you remember that video you made me on Valentine's day a few years ago?" I hear his voice waver a little bit. Of cause I remember the video, it was our first valentine's day, and I wanted to do something special for Dan, something he could keep, and something that represented us. A video was a perfect idea. I remember sending it to Dan, on Valentine's day, and him Skype calling me 3 minutes later, his eyes glistening with happy tears, that had not yet run down his face. I remember him telling me he loved me, and me telling him it back almost instantly. So why was his voice wavering? "Yeh of cause i remember the video, it made you cry! I could never forget that. Why do you ask?" I wait for a response, I have stopped making cereal, and am now listening closely for Dans reply. "Well I think you should probably see this." Once agin his voice is nervous and wavering, I instantly put the cereal box I was holding back on the counter, and walk fairly quickly to where Dan is located. When I walk into the living room, I see him sitting on his place at the couch, but not in his usual browsing position, he is leaned forward, and his face is very pale. "What is it Bear?" I ask worriedly. He makes a hand gesture for me to come and look at the screen. So, following his instructions, I walk over to him, and sit beside him. I look at Dan, confused, then turn my eyes to his laptop screen. they instantly fall on what Dan is looking at. Oh No. Oh God. How are we going to cover it up this time?? I look at the screen again, to double check what I saw, making sure I was correct, because on the screen, siting on Dans home page of Youtube, it the Valentine's day video I made for him. "Shit" I say under my breath. I never sware, but this is serous. "Why is it public? I uploaded it to Lessamazingphil on private, so I could send it to you. But haven't touched any setting since! how is this public?" the words all rush out at once, my voice full of terror, question after question, aimed at myself. Dan still hasn't said anything since I came into the room, just stared at the video. "how are we gonna hide this? Should I contact Youtube, and ask them to take it down? have people seen it yet? when was it made public?" more questions. Finally Dan looks at me. "you call Youtube, i'll think of a reasonable story, and check if people have seen it." I nod, and stand up to grab my phone form the kitchen where I left it. But just before I walk out of the open doorway, I turn around to Dan. "Don't post anything yet." is all I say before I almost jog out of the living room, and into the kitchen, I quickly grab my phone, of the bench, and dial the number stuck to the fridge, under the word YOUTUBE in bold letters. I press the peice of electronic to my ear harshly and wait for the other end of the line to pick up, and after about 5 rings the other end clicks, and I hear a female voice travel through the small speaker at the bottom of the device, "Hello this is Amy, form Youtube headquarters, New York, what can i help you with?" I quickly start talking to Amy. "Hi, its Phil Lester, umm Amazingphil. Me and my friend Dan Howell- Danisnotonfore, are having a major issue with one of our channels, called Lessamazingphil. it appeared that one of the videos on that channel, that was uploaded a few years ago, and was instantly privated, has now been made public. is there any chance we could private it again somehow?" I wait for an answer from the other need of the phone. It is silent for a while, and just as in about to ask if she heard me, she speaks. "Phil Lester did you say? it turns out that Youtube has been having a few problems recently, and the video you where talking about was accidentally un-privated by this bug, if we do private it again, the bug will just return it to public viewing, the only way to remove it, is to delete it from your account." I take a deep breath. It is the only copy of the video, the camera I filmed it on broke a while ago, and I had to delete the file from my computer, because I needed more space. "I'll just have to check with my friend" I reply. Even youtube doesn't know that me and Dan are together. Only our families, and close friends (PJ, Chris and Louise) I take the phone away from my ear and walk into the living room, to see Dan up and pacing back and forth. I walk up to him, and place a hand on his shoulder, and he instantly stops, but his face is still pale. and his foot is tapping. "Hey, Dan the only way to get red of the video is to delete it from the channel, but it's the only copy." Dan just nods, silently telling me that we should do it. with my hand sill on Dans shoulder i place the phone back to my ear, "yes we'll take the deletion please." I hear keyboard clicking on the other end of the line, and then she speaks again. "Alright, the video has been removed from the channel, and we will send you a code to remove any copies of the video." I nod, before realising that i'm on the phone and she can't see me. "thanks so much" she accepts the thanks, and i press the 'hang up' button, before turning to my lover. "Hey are you ok?" he looks up at me, and i see panic in his eyes. "it's really bad Phil, there is already over 200 copies of the video, and every social media is overflowing with comments and theories, saying that Phan is real, saying that they finally have proof. how are we going to cover this one up?" i walk around to the from of him, hot taking my hand off his shoulder, and enlope him in a tight hug. My mind racing. I have absolutely no idea how where going to cover it up. almost as soon as we got together, and both got channels we agreed that we would keep our relationship private. its not that we don't want our viewers to know, but we share almost everything with the internet, i guess we just want some part of our life to just be 'ours', and we don't really want to become a cliché youtube couple, like those guys that have just started, Troy and Chase. but instead of telling him that i don't know i tell him "we'll figure it out." it's more reassuring, even if it's just by a little bit, and Dan has already gone through so much in his short life, he doesn't need more stress resting on his shoulders. will take all of it if i have to, even if i get no sleep for the next year, as long as dan is not lying on the floor, or crying in my arms it will be worth it. eventually we move over to the couch, and i once again wrap my right arm around his large frame. with my free arm i grab his laptop from its resting place on the couch arm and open it. Twitter is already open so i decide to start there, and shure enough, like Dan said it is covered in questions and comments about the leaked video. most of them over flowing with exclamation marks and all caps. oh god. i tighten the arm around Dan. and open a new tab on Google Chrome and type in the URL for Tumblr, and log in with my account details, just like Twitter it is overflowing with comments, posts and gifs of me and Dan, from the video, and all the times where we've shared a loving look, or made an accident and forgot to cut it out of a released video. new posts are erupting out of nowhere, and i can see both mine and Dans online names mentioned in nearly every comment. I open yet about her tab and check Instagram, then another for facebook, and then one last one. i type 'Youtube' into the search bar, and the link pops up almost instantly, I move the mouse over the link, and click the trackpad, my hands have stated to shake. The first video that turns up on my home page is the one I am looking for. "Valentines Day" it reads. I click on it, and instantly scroll down to the comments section. It is worse than Tumblr, Instagram and Twitter put together. New comments appearing every second. I can see the view counter rising up and up, and up. I look over to Dan, and see that he is frozen in place, pale as a ghost, entire body shaking, and silent tears running down his face. He is staring at the screen, that's it just staring. I instantly move the laptop, the rising views forced to the back of my head, all of my senses on Dan, all my focus. Even after i moved the laptop, his eyes are still in the same place. i move around, so i am facing him. this is not the first time he has been like this, when he was studying in university, he would get like this, even a bit worse once or twice, but i am still worried, it hasn't happened in months. I wrap both my arms around his shaking body. "hey, hey, it'll be alright" i whisper in his ear over and over again, not letting go of him for one second, just holding him and whispering reassuring words in his ear. Eventually he starts to come back to reality, but i have already made up my mind, i will not let Dan take any of this stress, i will figure it out by myself, i can't lay it on him like this. His well being is all that I care about, all I will ever care about, and I can't let him be like this, so broken. he needs to be happy, and i will make sure he is happy, that he is at piece, no matter what it takes. someone once said, that you could never see all aspects of the world at once. that you could never understand it completely. that the world would never truly be a happy place. they where correct. but i do know one thing. that he is my world, and i see him in every way possible. all the good that he doesn't see, that others have to be blind not to see. all I ever see is him, and he can be happy. I may never understand the world completely, but i do understand the important parts of my world. because my world is him. and i will look after my world.

He starts to properly cry then, wetting my shirt, not that i actually care. i continue to whisper soothing words into his ears, stoking his back. at some point he falls asleep, his head now resting on my lap, I slowly unwrap my left arm from around him, and grab the laptop once again. after holding Dan for so long, i had time to think of a good enough cover story, because wee need one quickly. without thinking it through properly, I click on the tab labeled 'Twitter' and open my home page. i start typing, saying that it was a Aprils fools prank, that we never ended up posting because we thought it would be too mean on our fans, and that Youtube accidentally put it on public. only after i click post, did i realise how stupid it sounds. I will have talk to Dan, tell him about the story, we will need to figure out details, i said that I would take everything, but what about live shows? Dan is going to be asked about it, people will test us trying to find loopholes, trust me they do that a lot. I repeat the post on every form of social media we have, on both of our accounts, just changing the wording slightly. I close the laptop

and decide to snuggle down to the calming body resting on my legs. it will be okay. it has to be okay. For Dan. I will make shore if it. I promise Dan, I promise that you will be happy, I promise that we will be okay. Because I love you. Because you are the only thing in the world that matters. Because you are my world.


End file.
